Wario VS Bass
Wario VS Bass '''is a What-if? DBX made by Raiando, it features Wario from Super Mario series and Bass from Mega Man series. Description Nintendo VS Capcom, these two identical rivals of Mario and Mega Man clash, will Wario be able to prove that he's a better rival or will Bass be able drop the bass on Wario? let's find out. DBX '''No Rules Just Bloodshed DBX Wario was seen riding his Motocycle in a Futuristic City as he's thinking about money, meanwhile a robot in a black armor was seen telepoting in the city. Bass: Now it's time to find that Mega Man and defeat him once and for a-'' Before Bass can finish what he says, Wario ends up bumping into him with his bike, this knocks Bass away. ''Bass: Argh, what the? Bass gets up and looks up to Wario. Bass: Hey You! Bass shoots three times at Wario's Bike and blowing his bike, Wario managed to surivive the explosion and lands on the ground. Bass: Look where your driving at you fatso. Wario gets up and looks at Bass. Bass: Or else i'm going to tear you to pieces. Bass points his Arm Cannon towards Wario while the Yellow Plumber flexes his muscles and charges at Bass. Here We Go Bass rapid fires three Pellets at Wario, who simply dodges by jumping, Wario approaches at Bass and gives him Two punches and uses Shoulder Bash, knocking the Black Robot away. Bass gets up and sees Wario running towards him with his Head down, Bass quickly reacts and jumps over the Fat Plumber before he could ram him with his head. Bass vertically shoots down at Wario and stomps him with his Metallic legs, then Bass goes behind Wario and changes his Color from black to cyan, he uses Ice Wall and pushes it on Wario. Wario: Waaaaaah! Wario was being pushed all the way to a wall and he gets crushed, Bass then changes his color to Grey and creates a Razor-Sharp wheel, The Fat Plumber gets up and sees Bass is dashing towards him with Wheel Cutter, Wario quickly jumps before Bass could've slice him. Wario then does a Ground Pound and crushes Bass' back. Bass: Arrgh! Get off. Bass then changes his color to Orange, uses Command Bomb and blasts Wario away. While he's spiraling, Wario took out the Jet Pot and turns into Jet Wario, Bass changes his color to Purple and launches Three Blades at Wario, but the Fat Plumber dodged them and boosts towards Bass, he rams The Robot with the Shoulder and sends him flying in the air. Wario follows after Bass and started to punch him Three times, each punch sends Bass farther, Dr.Wily's creation changes his color to Yellow and summon a lightnings from the air, The Fat Plumber got shocked by lightings and ends up losing his Jet Form, Wario falls all the way to the ground while Bass safely lands on the ground. The Fat Plumber gets of the ground and does a goofy face before shaking his head, Wario takes out the Dragon Pot and turns into Dragon Wario, Bass changes his color to Red, both approach to each other and unleash a Streamline of fire, the Yellow Plumber approaches towards Bass as both are using their flamethrower move, Wario grabs Bass from his leg and starts to Shake the robot causing Bass to lose all of his Parts and suddenly Powering Off. KO! Wario Decides to take all of the Parts from Bass and runs off. Category:Raiando Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy themed Death Battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Candidates for Adoption